As background, there are a number of prior art apparatuses which allow a user to affix an accessory to goggles. Some of these apparatuses are designed to be attached to the straps of the goggles, while others are designed to be attached directly to the frame of the goggles themselves. However, none of the prior art apparatuses are designed to fit different types of goggles, to remain stable when moving about in the water, and to be comfortable for the user to wear. The accessory mounts described herein overcome all of these limitations.
As an example of the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,326 discloses an apparatus for holding a flashlight or other small object adjacent to the head of an underwater diver. The apparatus can be attached, via two straps of its own, to the strap of a diving mask. The apparatus also has a specific gravity of less than one, which performs two functions. First, it provides buoyancy to the flashlight, which is heavier than water, so that the overall system is approximately weightless underwater. And second, it allows the system to float to the surface in case it falls off, or if the user wants to intentionally release it as a surface marker. However, this apparatus does not include slits into which the straps of the goggles may be easily inserted. Nor does it include a facial section having a cushion which is contoured to fit a person's face which provides additional stability and comfort for the user.
As another example of the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,999,732 discloses a communication transceiver which may be mounted to the straps of a mask or a helmet. The device has two lateral slits through which the straps of the mask may be inserted in order to hold the device in place. The two straps for this mask must be separated so that one is above the ear and the other is below the ear. As such, the device is configured to rest behind the ear of the person. However, this device does not have a facial section or a cushion, nor is it is designed to accommodate different types of accessories. This device is only capable of having a communication transceiver which facilitates audible communication to and from the person wearing the device. Furthermore, the communication transceiver is intended to be in close contact with the person's head, thus reducing its level of comfort.
As yet another example of the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 8,601,617 discloses a mounting device for attaching an accessory to a mask. The mounting device may be affixed directly to the mask; thus, the mask and the mounting device must have complementary mounting structures which allow the mounting device to be removably affixed to the mask. However, this mounting device may only be used with specific masks which have the requisite mounting structure; it cannot be used with masks from a variety of manufacturers. Also, the weight of the accessory is directly transmitted to the mask itself which may introduce a moment of inertia about the mounting point, possibly causing discomfort to the user and/or compromising the mask's seal. The aforementioned examples of prior art and their corresponding limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exhaustive.
The accessory mounts disclosed herein overcome the inherent disadvantages in each of the prior art apparatuses by providing numerous features which make the accessory mount adaptable to goggles from multiple manufacturers, to enhance the stability of the accessory mount with respect to the user's head, and to make the accessory mount very comfortable for the user. In one embodiment, the accessory mount may include a facial section which may be contoured to fit against the user's face. The facial section may include a cushion which rests against the person's face, thus providing a level of comfort as well as allowing the facial section to adapt to the unique features of an individual's face. The accessory mount may include one or more slits through which the one or more straps of the goggles may be inserted. The facial section may extend a minimum length above and below the center of the slits to improve stability. In addition, the height of the slits may be less than the height of the straps to further reduce the movement of the accessory mount. Furthermore, the accessory mount may include a mounting structure for an accessory, which may be disposed a certain distance below the center of the slits to further provide stability and comfort. Finally, if the accessory mount comprises two slits, the distance between the slits may be specified to further enhance stability. Limitations in the prior art will become apparent to those skilled in the art after reviewing the specification below and the corresponding drawings.